Coincidence
by Palmspringz
Summary: Max has wings. She's sure the she's the only one like her, until she stumbles upon a website called Fang's Blog. She gets to know Fang online, and starts to fall for him. Little does she know that Fang and her arch-enemy, Nick, have a lot in common. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**MidnightFlyte** brought up some mistakes I made on this story. Nothing much has changed. I just cleared up some things. If you've ALREADY read this than ignore this part and skip on to the next line break.

I changed my Nick/Fang mess up. Ooops!

Angel is adopted.

I elaborated on the government money thing a little more.

The hyphen and elipse thing, for some reason, won't go through on my computer all the time.

And Nick has his reasons for being a jerk. They will be explained as the story goes on.

**Oh, and Light Iron Girder brough up somthing else, the Prolouge is set after she finds out about the blog, then the story goes back to right before hand. It's wierd, sorry!**

**This story will be updated SUPER soon, like probably tonight or tomorrow morning. Thank ya'll for reading! I'll thank you for your reviews in the next chappy! Now I got to get to work on it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm making a new story. I'm not too sure about it yet. Sorry the summary sucks. Please REVIEW if you want me to keep updating...<strong>

**And I'm going to keep up with my other story, I'll be updating it really REALLY soon! **

**Thank you for reading this, it means a LOT! Hope ya like!**

* * *

><p>Prologue;<p>

Here's some basic info on me;

My name is Max. I'm 14 years old. I have an arch enemy, and best friends. I would die for those I love. And chocolate chip cookies.

And there's one more basic thing about me. And it makes quite an impact.

I have wings.

I have never met anyone like me. Inhuman. A bird. A mutant. A freak.

I have, however, heard of someone like me.

What he says could be complete bull, but I don't know, I've never met the guy.

Yet I chose to-I desperately wish to-believe he's telling the truth. That he's like me. That I'm not the only one out there.

I really hope so.

-Line Break-

"Hey Maxie." Nick sneered in my face, his onyx eyes teasing. He knew I absolutely hated being called anything but Max. He also knew I hated him, but here he continues to exist, mocking me.

Stupid boy.

"Oh, Hello, _Nickolas Devin_.", I allowed as much venom as I could seep into his name. I admit, it's not normally a great comeback, but for some reason, he hated his name, especially his last name, and visibly tensed and winced whenever someone said it. Not that I pay any close attention to him, of course. Uh, I mean, to beat your enemy you..must notice his weaknesses.

Yeah. I was just collecting blackmail about him all these years, that's all.

_Keep telling yourself that Max. _The Voice(And no, not that one TV show with Christina Aguilera. It's this voice inside of my head the wackos from Itex put in my brain. Huh. I wonder how the conversation went when they were deciding this; "Hey Sal, lets add a weird defect to 002812-D29P's brain so some random voice thing can talk to her all the time with it's weird Yoda-like comments annoying the crap outta her constantly. So much that she wants to bash her head against a hard surface." "Yeah, Bob, let's do it. Just cause we can!"…. I hate you whitecoats.)

_Shut up Voice,_ I responded.

And surprisingly it was quiet. WHOAH. It actually listened to me. Mark this in your history books children! Adults pop out the champagne, its celebrating time!

But, of course, Nick had to crash my party. "If I said anything to offend you before, I'm glad." Nick said angrily, his once teasing onyx orbs now flashing angrily.

Ouch, that one was worse than most. Gosh, sometimes I really wonder what kind of trauma he has gone through to make him hate his name so much…It's defiantly not bad as mine though.

I shook off my slightly pained expression and smugly said, "Man, I bet you were working on that one all night."

Nick just smirked and replied, "That's not quite what I was doing last night." Then winked.

AH! The nerve of him! EW-just EW! I spun around and stomped off to the garage, disgust clearly visible on my face. "That conceded, jerk, womanizing, arrogant…"I mumbled to myself. I heard him chuckle. That…that….UGH. I _hate_ him.

I crashed my helmet to my head and spun off on my motorcycle to school. Yes, that's right, I have a motorcycle, and it's a Kawasaki Ninja, completely badass. I made sure to rev the engine really REALLY loud as I passed Nick. Try and scare him or whatever…though I couldn't ever think of Nick being scared.

You may be wondering how I can afford a Kawasaki Ninja. Or ya may not; I don't really know how much you people pay attention to these things. Well, after I-uh-left this evil place called Itex, the government gave me loads and loads of cash, trying to compensate to what happened to me. Maybe they didn't want me to sue, since Itex was once part of the government. Or maybe they just didn't want me to fuss about it and make them look bad. Well, whatever they wanted, they just shoved a unlimited credit card my way and made me promise to keep myself silent.

It didn't make up for it, I would have chosen being normal if I could. But the money sure made it more fun. I have a big mansion all to myself and whatever else I ever could want.

Living _the_ life, huh? Not at all.

All this thinking is getting me depressed, and angry and sad. There is no way I'm going to school now. I have a rep to keep up. Ha.

I made a quick 'U' turn and headed off to a place I knew I would be welcomed.

-LINE BREAK-

"Max! Yay! Max is here!" a little girl screamed, her adorable blonde curls bouncing up and down. I now understood Juney B. Jones reasoning on pinching a cute little curl.

I laughed, "Yeah. I'm here for the day, do you mind?"

"NOOO! Max you HAVE to stay! You've got to meet my new puppy!" Angel exclaimed worriedly.

"Okiedokie Ange, now what's this about a new puppy?" I asked her.

"Mommy saved its life! They were gonna put it night-night, cause he nibbles, but mommy didn't want it to go, so she took him here!" Angel explained happily, "Now he's my puppy mom said I could even name him!".

Angel's adopted mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, was a vet, and sometimes she took her patients home with here. Goodness, if they kept taking in animals they were going to need to buy a barn.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Uhhhh, I don't know yet. What do you think I should do?" Angel asked me expectantly.

"Well, maybe you could go online and google dog names while I go talk to your mom." I suggested.

"Kay!", and Angel skipped off to the computer. I walked to the kitchen where I'm sure Dr. M heard every word.

"Max," Dr. Martinez said, scolding me, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I-well-I just hate it there. And I had a bad morning. I just kept remembering…" I trailed off.

Dr. M's expression softened. She knew what happened to me, she was the only person that I still spoke to that knew. One day after I left, the government called her over to examine my wings, and make sure I was okay. She was the amazingly nice to me, and was the only person in there that actually cared. Once I was off on my own I bought a house close to her and her daughters, and they have been like a family to me since.

"Max, Hun, I know it's hard sometimes, but you really have to go to school. They might take you away." She told me softly, yet reproachfully. I don't even know how that's possible.

I sighed, "I know but-", and I was cut off by a,"Maaaaax! Can you please come here?" from Angel. Dr. M nodded her head, meaning that I could go. I walked over to the office room.

Angel was sitting on a swiveling chair pointing to her screen."Look, Max, I found my doggys' name! Total! I looked up all the names on the computer to make sure that no one had a dog with the same name as I was thinking, and I couldn't find ANY Totals! I'm gonna go tell mom!" And she skipped off to the kitchen.

I sat down in the swivel chair and stared at the computer screen. There were about 8 tabs open of googled names and couldn't help but laugh. I started exiting out of each tab reading what names she looked at.

She had googled; Princess Puppy-that had some interesting results, Duchess-isn't this a boy dog?, Toto-oh, how I love _The Wizard of Oz_, and one name had an interesting site that made me stop short.

The name was 'Fang', and somebody had put up a site called, 'Fang's Blog'. It was a blog about a kid with _wings_. Like me.

I clicked it.

-LINE BREAK-

Holy sh-crap. It was the story of my life! But with a guy...

How does he know what it's like? Who is he? What should I do? Is this all fake? Am I not alone? Dozens of questions like this popped into my head. And I knew that I had to talk to this guy.

I clicked on the e-mail button, hoping to get some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it worth updating? Should I keep it? Please tell me guys!<strong>

**Also please, please REVIEW!**

**Okay, thanks for reading! **

**~M**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaackkkkkkkkkk! My A/N will mostly be at the end. Check it out when yous are done please!**

**But at the top, I'm gonna thank all ya'lls for your AWESOME reviews! (Because they mean more than you would ever guess to me!)**

**Light Iron Grinder(haha. Sorry bout' that confusion, fixed it up a bit on the last A/N); Sunburst25; Perserverance; FoReVeR-TwIrLeR; Beauty'sInTheEye; Damon Salvatore's gal; Whatever Way the Wind Blows; I'mTooLazyToLogin; HeAt-StRoKe; RosesAndSmiles; Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRk(Thank you so much for reading both of my stories! It means a ton to me!);MidnightFlyte(Went back and fixed as much as I could, thankd for pointing it out!); XxDDxX/Deanna; k; **

**OMGOSH, you guys are all just-indescribable! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I love you all! **

**And now on with the chapter! **

**(I'm in a 'funk', so this chapters gonna be sucky)**

* * *

><p>RECAP-<p>

Holy sh-crap. It was the story of my life! But with a guy…

How does he know what it's like? Who is he? What should I do? Is this all fake? Am I not alone? Dozens of questions like this popped into my head. And I knew I had to talk to this guy.

I clicked on the e-mail button, hoping to get some answers.

**-LINE BREAK-**

I stared at the screen for almost 5 minutes, writing absolutely nothing.

What am I supposed to say?

Ugh. You know what saying something, even something terrible and awkward, is better than nothing. Here we go.

**CC:**

**Subject: READ!**

**Uh, Hey Fang,**

**My name is, well, actually I'm not going to tell you my name, in case you're a creepy old man, or somebody trying to track me down, or Itex. Having gone through what I've gone through, I have sense to be a little paranoid. Which I'm sure you understand, if actually you went through it to. **

**Well, Fang, the reason why I'm e-mailing you is because, I have wings to. Like full-sized 14ft of brown and white speckled, feathered glory. So far, you're the only person who seems ligament in saying they have wings. Everybody else seems like they're off their rocker…right now you probably think I'm also. And you probably have a couple million questions for me.(#1 would probably be what size straight jacket do I wear) Don't think you're getting off the hook either, I've gotta bunch for ya to. So, I'll be in your chat room around 9:00PM tonight Pacific time, look for Phoenixxgirl. **

**Ha-ha. This sounds kinda ominous. I feel like we should have a paper bag full of something illegal and some 'Mission Impossible' music playing in the background. **

**Anyways, your chat room, 9, be there. **

**~Phoenixx~ **

I clicked send before I could stop myself, and continued to stare blankly at the screen. I seem to be doing that a lot today…

Seconds later the cutest little Scottie dog came bounding into the room, Angel at its heels. The dog, I'm assuming this is 'Total' took a running leap onto my lap, making the chair swivel around a couple times before slowing to a stop.

Who know such a little dog could pack in so much momentum? I sure didn't, and neither did poor Total, who looked quite dazed.

Angel and I burst out laughing, "That silly puppy! Max Total loves you!," Angel exclaimed then turned to Total," Aww! Meet your Auntie Max, Total!"

"Aunt Max?" I questioned.

"Yes! Because Total is my baby, and your just like my sister!" She said smiling.

I just about burst with happiness, Angel was the cutest, sweetest, smartest,kindest little girl, and I knew that I loved her more than anything.

Total jumped off and I scooped Angel up in my arms and twirling her around a bit.

God, I loved this girl.

Total seemed to get a little jealous off all the affection without him being in any, and hopped on his hind legs trying to reach us.

I plopped down on the floor and playfully held Angel down while Total licked her face.

The moment was just so perfect, that I was instantly saddened when Dr. M called us to eat.

Yes. I know. _Me_ saddened by having to eat. Isn't it crazy what love does?

**-LINE BREAK-**

After lunch, which consisted of Mac and Cheese and Kool-aid, I said my goodbyes to Angel and Dr. M.

I really wanted to stay longer, but Angel had a tumbling class, and Dr. M had to drop her off and pick up her other kids from school, they're probably worried...

Anyways, so, here I am sitting at home, killing time until 9:00.

Don't you hate it how time just enjoys pissing you off?

Like, when you're on a rollercoaster you're spinning, looping, screaming at the top of your lungs and having the time of your live, then the ride just stops, and your done, like after 10 seconds. Them, when you're waiting for your shopaholic friends in dressing room and time just freakin' stops! What's up with that?

Time flies when you're having fun, my butt.

More like, time really enjoys making you so furious that you wish you could strangle it, chop it's head off, have a 1,437 lamas trample over it, take the remains to Jamba Juice and have it turned into one of those gosh-awful green tea smoothies, then feed it to a bunch of hungry, deranged centaurs, for fun.

Wow, I continue to surprise myself with my violent tendencies.

Ugh, may as well kick back, watch some _Wipeout_, and order some Chinese food.

-LINE BREAK-

HAHAHA.

That crazy lawyer can't get passed the sucker punch wall!

HA, I KNEW IT! Dang, I bet he wishes he was a girl right now.

Oh CRAP! It's 9:02.

I set down my Kung-Pow chicken and hurried to the computer.

Fang was already on, wow, he actually showed up, I half expected him to

totally ignore it.

I logged in.

**FANG:** explain

**Phoenixxgir**l: what?

**FANG:** ...

**Phoenixxgirl:** I wanted to know if you were like me

**FANG:** crazy?

**Phoenixxgirl:** no, winged

**FANG:** How do I know you're 'winged'?

**Phoenixxgirl:** I was created by Itex (No need to explain that seeing as you mentioned it in your blog) They graphed wings onto my back, and I've had them

since I can remember. About 5 years ago Itex was shut down the government

'fixed me up' which practically means gave me medical treatment and a wad of

Cash.

When I fly I get a twitch on my left wing when I reach an altitude of over 0000 feet. I also have special powers other than wings...but those I won't tell you until you explain yourself...maybe

**FANG:** basically the same story as you...

**Phoenixxgirl:** really? thats all your going to say

**FANG:** I'm not normally a talkative person

**Phoenixxgirl:** i can tell. now prove to be you have wings

**FANG:** I have a scar down both of my sides, i have no idea why they're there, but they came from Itex

**Phoenixxgirl:** same… weird

**FANG:** so, I guess this means I'm not alone…maybe

**Phoenixxgirl:** I guess so.

**Phoenixxgirl:** sorry, I'm still processing this

**FANG:** yeah me to

**Phoenixxgirl:** I feel like we should get to know each other better... 10 questions?

**FANG:** ok, How old are you?

**Phoenixxgirl:** 17. you?

**FANG:** 17

**Phoenixxgirl:** Favorite color?

**FANG:** black. you?

**Phoenixxgirl:** silver

**FANG:** eye color?

**Phoenixxgirl:** brown

**FANG:** black-brown for me

**Phoenixxgirl:** hair color?

**FANG:** dark brown

**Phoenixxgirl:** dirty blonde

**FANG**: Dirty?

**Phoenixxgirl:** shut up

**FANG:** ha. um, height

**Phoenixxgirl:** 5'9

**FANG:** 6'3

**Phoenixxgirl:** ethenticy?

**FANG:** I don't know. Test-tubian?

**Phoenixxgirl:** ha. Yeah

**FANG:** boyfriend?

**Phoenixxgirl:** nope. single and ready to mingle... U?

**FANG:** no boyfriend, but I do have a girlfriend. I really don't like her though.

**FANG:** I have no idea why I'm still with her.

**Phoenixxgirl:** then break up with her! Don't string her along! Jerk

**FANG:** it's complicated

**Phoenixxgirl:** thats cliché

**FANG:** bite me

**Phoenixxgirl:** says the boy named Fang

**FANG:** ugh.

**Phoenixxgirl:** bet you get that a lot huh? 'Fang' jokes?

**FAN**G: not really. Only my close friends call me Fang

**Phoenixxgirl:** Does anyone know about your-uh-wings?

**FANG:** Other than my thousands of blog-readers?

**Phoenixxgirl:** ughhhh, I meant the actual you. You're alter-ego, your Clark

Kent or Bruce Wayne. I'm assuming you have one.

**FANG:** yeah, I have my alter-ego. Even I am not amazing enough to always

Superman or Batman. Ha.

The only person that knows about my wings is my best friend

**Phoenixxgirl:** the only one that knows about my wings is my old doctor. she's

like my mom though

**FANG:** Any family?

**Phoenixxgirl:** test tube remember?

**FANG:** hard to forget.

**Phoenixxgirl:** I can't think of a question...

**FANG:** where do you live?

**Phoenixxgirl:** HA. I'm not telling you! You're just some dude online! How do I

know you're not some creepy stalker!

**FANG:** true. But i do want to meet you someday.

**Phoenixxgirl:** you gotta earn it

**FANG:** earn it? how?

**Phoenixxgirl:** I tell you when I figure it out.

**FANG:** haha. you do that

**FANG:** crap, I gotta go. Having dinner with my friends

**Phoenixxgirl:** at 9 at night?

**FANG:** I'm a teenage boy

**Phoenixxgirl:** more like a vampire...

**FANG:** I do not sparkle

**Phoenixxgirl:** suuuuure... Fangie

**FANG:** I'm logging out now

**Phoenixxgirl is typing...**

**Phoenixxgirl:** bye

**FANG:** night' Talk to you later.

I logged out also. Hmm.

I still don't completely believe him.

This is so weird; the whole thing was just strange. Our conversation, our names, the subjects we were talking about, and Fang himself.

Weird.

I looked over at my bed. Sleep was calling me.

That was surprising; normally I had a hard time falling asleep, so I better not look a gift nap in the mouth.

Ugh. Tomorrow I have to get up in the morning for school. And this time I can't get out of it.

UGH.

* * *

><p><strong>Errrrrrrrr...<strong>

**Their conversation IS spossed to be awkward, and wierd the first time.**

**Sorry it's a sucky chapter. And that it's late. **

**I had a suprise visit from some family.**

**MEH. I'm in kind of a funk...help!**

**Reviews are always AMAZING. I will continue to beg for them. **

**Please PLEASE REVIEW. **

**(They may help me outta my funk!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you party peoples! I be back! And I'm bringing a new chapter! **

**And thanks to you peoples that read, and EXPECIALLY those who review like; Beauty'sInTheEye; RosesAndSmiles; Perserverance(thank you SO much); mroanddowmr4evrandevr(What does your name stand for?); Light Iron Girder(haha, sorry about the name mix up. Thank you so much for your review I laughed so hard!); KnownAsNydra; my middle name is SARCASAM; Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRM(I'm sorry to hear about your teeth. I just got some work done on mine to. But THANK you SO much for reviewing, I always love reading your reviews); maximumrain3/Sam; candycanelover(you should know that I saw your message and was like, OH CRAP better finish this chapter...so it's here today because of you.)**

**THANK YA'LL. HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**A LITTLE WARNING. MAX AND NICK HAVE MORE HISTORY THAN WHAT SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE THOUGHT!(All will be explained in the next couple of chapters...**

* * *

><p>I HATE buses. They're big, yet you easily get claustrophobic, they're stinky, and my least favorite person in the entire world always rides them on Fridays.<p>

Do you know what day it is?

Friday.

Do you know what I'm riding today?

The bus. (ONLY because my motorcycle is getting a new paintjob. It's going to be incredibly badass.)

It's going to be one of those FML mornings, isn't it?

Then the bus made a sudden stop, its last stop of the day, and the last couple of students trickled in.

"Hey Ride." the one and only Nick said, winking at me.

"I'm busy right now; can I ignore you some other time?" I said, and glared at him.

"Is this spot empty?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to mine, eyes glittering in some dark humor.

"Yes, and the one I'm sitting in will be also, if you chose to sit down in it." I replied.

Nicks mouth twitched and he replied, "Now, now, you wouldn't do that now would you? Especially since the bus is completely full. And you wouldn't want the driver to forcefully get you to sit, like last time."

I grumbled something like "Jackass", and scooted as far away as possible from where Nick would be sitting, and focused on something outside.

Nick slid onto the chair, and didn't say anything to me, for once.

I spoke too soon, a couple of minutes later, Nick broke the silence.

"I'm not really that bad, am I?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you are." I said, still not looking away from the window.

"Come on Max, you know you love me. When you sit next to me you get that fierce desire." Nick said.

I turned away from the window, "You're right Nick, I can't hide it from you. Whenever I sit next to you I get the all-consuming desire to…" I trailed off an looked into his eyes then continued, "be alone.", breathed out onto his face.

I smirked. He got PWNED.

Then, it finally occurred to be how close we were. That I was an inch at most away from his face. His eyes, not normally hard to read, shone something I couldn't place. He looked almost hungry.

I quickly jolted away from him, and stared out the window. Not again. He won't hurt me again. I won't let him.

"Max." he whispered.

I looked back at him. Crap, my eyes were showing all the hurt he had caused me before.

Damn. Why? Why him that can read me like a book?

The bus stopped at school. "I'm sorry." He said.

And I knew he wasn't apologizing for anything he had done recently. He was apologizing for what he did that made me hate him so much.

Something I'll probably have to explain soon.

-LINE BREAK-

I was sitting, zombie-like, at my desk, thinking of the prison I was stuck in.

School.

A word despised by many.

Am I one of the many?

Yes.

Why? Some of you school-loving masochistic crazies may ask.

There are many reasons. One of which, is it's boring, tedious, weary, tiresome, monotonous, learning material. Half of which- at least- we will never actually use in real life. Listening to teachers drone on and on about the stupidest things.

WHO FLIPPIN' CARES HOW THE SHOTGUN GOT ITS NAME?

I mean, really, if you're a suit/school official reading this, think about the USE of this information. It's totally worthless.

Unless, of course, your schooling to be on an episode of Jeopardy- Because you can _so_ make a living off of that.

Lessons you'll actually use. Psh.

I scanned the class room; drab walls, cheesy colorless posters, windows with bars over them, policemen roaming the hall ways and checking up on us through the peep-holes.

Anybody getting the jail-ish vibe yet?

A sudden jab to my side brought me back from "MAX World".

Yes, MAX is in all caps, seeing as it's my world and I say so.

Anyways, back to the poke in my abs. I looked down to see a paper airplane at my feet, and Dylan-the-jock-whose-been-crushing-on-me-forever winking at me.

What a jack_ass_! Throwing stuff at me; gr! I glared back at his smiling face, and threw the paper airplane at the trash.

Oops. I missed and hit Lissa by accident.

Well, maybe I didn't miss the trash…

Lissa had fire-red hair, shallow green eyes, and freckles splattered all over her face the color of V-8 juice. She was popular, pretty, but way too fake, overly friendly with guys, mean to those who weren't in her 'group'. She had her extremely rare moments of kindness, and wasn't as stupid as she looked. However she was really whiney. But all-in-all not an absolutely horrific person, the average type of her kind of girl. Someone I wouldn't normally bother to notice.

But I HATED her. I hated her with more fiery passion then her hair had.

Why do I hate her so?

I have no freakin' clue.

Lissa picked up the paper airplane and opened it; revealing a letter. Oh, I guess I was supposed to read that.

I craned my head to see what was written, but all I got out of it was the very first words and the very last. Which were "Hey Babe" and "Love Dylan".

I choked down a laugh. It was one of Dylan's cheesy love notes. HA.

As Lissa started reading, she blushed, and by the time she finished the note, her freckled seemed to vanish completely into that blush. She glanced back, giggling and winking at Dylan. Dylan, who was in the middle of a face-palm, missed it.

Wait, Lissa was winking at Dylan? BAHAHAHA

I coughed/laughed, and threw my hand in front of my mouth to keep from spewing my spit onto the head of the guy in front of me.

Right then, the bell rang.

Nick, since had the classroom right next to ours the period before, was always in the classroom before half of everyone else left.

Lissa squealed and waved him over to her.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention, Lissa was Nick's girlfriend.

Dylan, then walked over to Lissa, and said, "Hey, Lissa, about that note, that wasn't-"

But Lissa interrupted Dylan before he could finish, "See Nick-y! I TOLD you that you should pay more attention to me! That guys would start begging for me!" Nick just nodded his head, but I could see the irritation at Lissa-not Dylan-in his eyes. This is surprising, because it's a well known fact that Nick HATES Dylan.

Dylan then started up again, "Lissa, I wasn't trying to-"

Lissa interrupted him AGAIN, "And he's still here begging for me and you're not doing ANYTHING about it! How bout' I break up with you and start eloping with Dylan here! In that note he said how much he wanted to and how much he loved me! Why don't you ever do that. DEFEND me from his advances!". Nick just rolled his eyes while Lissa wasn't looking.

I spluttered, then broke down into fits of hysterical giggles.

HAHA. These phrases were flashing through my brain, making me laugh all the harder. Lissa thought-giggle-Dylan said eloping-giggle-note-giggle-meant for me-giggle-oh gosh-giggle-Nick-giggle-Dylan's face-Lissa-too stupid!

I know some of you may be think, "WTH? Dylan said he loved you and crap, why aren't you worried about that?"

My answer to you people is, he was been doing that for ages. I've kinda gotten used to it by now.

Anyway, my giggles were heard by Nick and Dylan, who both looked at me. Nick glared, and Dylan looked at me expectantly, like I should fix the situation.

HA. Tough luck Dylan, that's what you get for continuing this lost cause.

Dylan tried starting to talk again, "Lissa! The note wasn't meant for you!" he paused waiting for her to interrupt, but she seemed shocked into silence, "It was meant for Max."

At the mention of my name, Nick's fist clenched, and in the scariest voice I've ever heard Nick use, he said, "Stay away from her."

Dylan looked flustered and scared, "Yeah, man, totally, I said the note wasn't meant for her, I'm leaving Lissa alone." Then he scurried out of the room.

"Oh Nicky! You defended me! You're my Knight in shining armor! I knew you would", Lissa cooed.

I picked up my books, and headed out of the room, wondering if I was the only person who noticed when Nick said 'her', he was looking at _me._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it wan't my most orginized chapter. BUT I have an excuse, I came up with a new idea and needed to get some stuff in to make it work...<strong>

**I have the big reveal planned out(And it'll be pretty epic), but I may change it if anybody has a good idea. So leave how you want them to find out in a review please!**

**Also, next chapter Max and Fang will coverse via IM, quite a bit. It'll be pretty ironic and funny if you get who Fang is...(It's REALLY obvious) In the ****next chapter will also be a flashback to why Max hates Fang so much, and more on why they are they way they are...**

**Thanks! And PLEASE REVIEW it means the world to me!**

**~M**


	4. Chapter 4

**heyy ya'll. **

**okay it took me forever to post this! I'm so SO SO sorry, my computer broke. :( but, it's all good cause I'm back and so are regular updates!**

**Special thanks to; sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm(I LOVE the Kawasaki Ninja also! I REALLY really want to get one when I can! I'll probably give a description of it next chapter.) Ignorance-Your New Best Friend(HOLY CHIZNET you are the author of the story I was recently/and still am OBSESSED with I LOVE 'But not really' you have no idea how much those reviews ment to me I even added in a Harry Potter joke or to because your so DANG lucky! ugh. i wish i went to see it in that theater!),DancingintheRayne, Wingz-and-a-Fez(yes, fezzes are extremely cool!), awesomeness47, My silver wings18, Throy567, kate882, max-ride-fax-fan, heart of Diamond(thank you so much! sorry it's so late), maximumrideforever14(OH EM GEE. You reviewed my story! ahhh! I'm so flattered. thanks so much!), rocketdog791, soaring without wings(I can safely say I WILL finish this story! Thanks so much for your review!) wings(haha. yeah, I know what eloping means, but I wanted Lissa and Dylan to sound stupid which is always a plus D), bookie101, Black Hawk1234(By the way I love your stories), I hate jam, Maggie Ride, Fang of the Pouncing Cougar(I 3 your username!), mroandowmr4evrandevr(Ooo I like it! I am also MRO and will forever be OWMR) :D) LiveAnotherLife(I shall never ever give up on this story! Thanks for reminding me to get back to it)**

**And without any more further ado, other than this XD, I bring you the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>I flopped back first onto my bed.<p>

Ouch. Dang wings. Can't I just lie in bed and stare at the ceiling pondering the difficult hardships in my life while Adele plays in the background like every other teenage girl?

No.

You know what else I can't do?

Nick.

OH CRAP. NOT LIKE THAT. MINDS OUTTA THE GUTTER PEOPLE.

So didn't mean it like _that._ I don't think of Nick that way! Me and Nick?...

Nick and me?...Nicolas Devin and Maximum Ride… Mrs. Maximum Devin…

FLYING FLADOODLE! WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T THINK THAT. THAT WASN'T ME. I WAS…MOMENTARILY POSSED.

Let's just forget this ever happened. FORGET DAMMIT.

There. Better?

Good. Now let's rephrase that.

You know what else I can't…understand?

Nick.

Nick.

Nick.

_Nick_.

What's his problem? He made it perfectly clear he never wanted to see me-much less talk to me-ever again before. Now he's speaking to me, and uh, sitting by me, and looking at me funny, and-and he's being just-just-just- UGH.

What changed?

_What changed…_that's something Nick does a lot.

Change.

-Flashback!-

_Today._

_Today, I was going to tell him, today._

_What if he didn't understand? What if he never spoke to me again? What if I scared him off? What if he thought I was a freak? What if he told everyone and sold me to a zoo? What if he was angry at me for not telling him sooner? _

_What if he didn't listen to me?_

_No. He'd never do any of that. He was my best friend._

_I _trust_ him. _

_It's true. It took me a long time, bizarre conversations, pudding, laughing, staying up until midnight talking and crazy pranks, but I do. He has my absolute trust; I was going to tell him._

_Today, I was going to tell my best friend, Nick, I had wings. _

_-LINEBREAK 'still in flashback'-_

_I sat down on my chair. Well actually it was just a log in the middle of the forest, but Nick and I took some pocket knives and tried shaping a log for each of us into a chair. But they just ended up looking like logs with termites, with our names carved into them. _

_Nevertheless I loved my chair. _

_I looked up, and into the unusually unreadable onyx eyes of Nick, fidgeting. _

_I let out a deep breath, "Okay. It's just, well, we've been friends for so long-actually not really that long-but it feels like I've known you forever. And I see you as my best friend and I want to completely trust you. I know you went through something terrible and you haven't shared anything on that, but so have I. I've been really thinking about this and I decided I wanted to tell you everything about me. I want you to know, not just because we're so close, or because I feel like I have to. Or even because I love you. Because I do, Nick, I love you, you're the brother I've always wanted."_

_I paused; Nick still looked unreadable and almost cold…and angry. What happened to the understanding Nick I had known? Should I go on? _

_Yes. Yes, is should, Nick would never turn his back on me, I looked down at my black dingy converse, squelched my fears and carried on. _

"_Well, I also wanted to tell you because I was hoping that one day you may do the same…and trust me to."_

_Unable to help myself I peeked up at Nick from under my hair, at first he looked depressed and anguished, but once he caught me looking his expression turned furious. The harshness and ice of his glare made me freeze. _

_What? What's going on? This doesn't seem right, the logical part of my brain told me. _

_But the greater and more idiotic part of my brain was telling me that I had already decided to tell Nick, and my stubbornness was going to hold to my resolve. _

_So I swallowed and continued, "Here's the thing. My secret is kinda-really big. And it's taking every bit of my courage to tell you this, so please, don't tell anyone…I don't know what would happen. And don't freak out and quit being my friend, I'll always be Max, no matter what. Oh, gosh this is hard, but I want you to know that I _really _trust you. We'll Nick, it's-I'm I'm-"_

_But I was cut off by a livid looking Nick. _

"_Just SHUT UP," Nick roared, "You think whatever the hell your problem is, it's the end of the world. IT'S NOT. People have much worse, more important problems than yours. What did you do? Rob a bank? Steal a nickel from an old lady? Or was it your parents? Did they murder people? Did they give you to a pack of koalas when you were born?," Nick chuckled humorlessly, "What? What was so terrible that you have to act like…this. NOTHING. Nothing you could have done is that bad, nothing that could have happened to you was that bad. I had it bad, Max. I still have it bad. I am a bad person. Don't tell me anything. I don't want to hear it from you, Max. Actually I don't want to hear ANYTHING from you. Just leave me the hell alone." _

_I was still sitting there in shock. Tears brimming in the corners of my eyes. I turned around so he wouldn't see. "If that's what you want, then-" I started with a hard steel that I had hoped covered my desolation, but was again interrupted by Nick. _

"_It is." His words radiated sharp coldness. _

_And with that, I ran. I ran and ran until I collapsed in tears letting the feeling of isolation flood me. Promising myself I wouldn't let Nick-or anyone crush me like this again. And despise whatever happened to Nick to make him that way. What changed._

_-Flashback over-_

_I sat bleary eyed and stared up at nothing. Great, now I'm bored and depressed. So I guess I'll do what every other teenage girl does in situations like these._

_I'll stuff my face with See's Candies and watch funny cat videos via Youtube. Oh, don't you love how all female problems can be fixed with sugar coated calories and kittens playing patty-cake…_

_I booted up my computer and popped a Bourdou Bar into my mouth._

_Hmm yum._

_Just when I was about to type 'YouTube' into the Google toolbar(NOT Bing nor Yahoo, may I point out, but indeed Google. Cause Google is the best, most amazing, smart, fast, handsome, beautiful toolbar ever, just so ya'll know)when I noticed Fang was online._

_Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to message him. I'd be a way of getting my mind off of things so…why not? (That is perhaps the most dangerous phrase in the English language)_

_So I hit the little message button thingy and typed;_

**Phoenixxgirl:**Wings are a pain in the arse

**FANG:** lovely to see you to and, arse? Don't you mean ass?

**Phoenixxgirl:**No arse. It's what the Brits say. You know, people from England.

**FANG:**Really? I thought they were from Peru

**Phoenixxgirl:**….:P

**FANG:**And where did you even learn that arse was what brits call ass?

**Phoenixxgirl:**…Harry potter.

**FANG:**What? Are you serious? Hahahaha

**Phoenixxgirl:**No of course I'm not Sirius (Aren't I punny) and don't u bag on harry or I'll find you and _Avada Kedavra _your ass

**FANG:**Don't you mean arse

**Phoenixxgirl:**You-just- you just…shuttup

**FANG:**Hahaha fine. But why are wings a pain in the _arse_?

**Phoenixxgirl:**remind me again why im going to tell you

**FANG:**because I won the award for the most awesome person in the world

**Phoenixxgirl:**well you sure didn't win person who uses dictionaries most because I believe you confused the words awesome and arrogant…

**FANG:**gee thanks. You sure know how to boost a guys ego.

**Phoenixxgirl:**anytime ;) now back to why wings are a pain in my ass. Don't you ever wish you were normal. That things would be so much simpler if we were just human?

**FANG:**I guess. Having wings has forced me to say and do things I regret. But I believe that things have their ways of turning out alright in the end. And without wings I don't know what I'd do…

**Phoenixxgirl:**wow. You've given me something to think about

**FANG:**I gave you something to THINK about. As in I made you think? HOLY CHIZ! This may be the greatest teaching moment since Anne Sullivan and Helen Keller.

**Phoenixxgirl:**haha. That was actually a really good one. It's surprising, but I like your comebacks. They're refreshing, and it's nice to play around a little.

**FANG:**woah! Was that almost a compliment? This is getting serious. You know I have a girlfriend right? ;)

**Phoenixxgirl:**oh. Ew. Ego much? I defiantly do not like you like that…and I thought you didn't even like your girlfriend.

**FANG:**oh, yeah, I don't

**Phoenixxgirl:**then why are you still with her? And none of this 'it's complicated' bull

**FANG:**I'm dating her to…forget another girl. That sounds bad, I know. But I really loved this other girl. But she was threatened, and it was dangerous for her to be around me, and with some other stuff going on, I didn't want her to get hurt. It would kill me if she was injured on account of me. So when she was being open and honest with me and I…couldn't. I scared her away and used this other girl to keep her away. Yet I just can't keep away from her. I want to be closer, and I may risk it. As long as I don't risk her. But more on this later…

**Phoenixxgirl:**noble of you. But stupid. Very very stupid.

**FANG:**Whatever. What about your love life?

**Phoenixxgirl:**nonexistent, confusing, and frustrating. I don't think I can have a relationship until I…get over a guy I knew who crushed me and my trust. And now he's trying to get me to forgive him, I guess. So it may take a while.

**FANG:**hmm. Care to explain more of this?

**Phoenixxgirl:**later. Because right now, all I care to do is sleep. So goodbye and goodnight.

**FANG:**kay. I'll hold you to it. Sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, yes, the IM session was short and sucked pretty bad. but the next will be better PROMISE. and will definatly be up sooner!<br>**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It makes me incredibly happy to know ACTUAL PEOPLE read this. **

**Thanks!  
>~M<strong>


	5. Iggy Chapter 5

**Okay. Yes. This is so freaking late.**

However, like all good criminals, I have an excuse and an alibi.

My computer is broken. So, like a good little writer, was going to use my dads laptop. But, oops, my dad was in Italy. Until last night. So I stole his computer within 10 minutes from when he came home, to update. I went to grab my 'writing book', which had written the next couple of chapters in my spare time, which I apparently lost. Completely craptastic. I searched EVERY FOOT OF MY HOUSE for this, including the shower, under every bed, my oven, and even all my shoes. I pulled out all the stops for finding that sucker. Still, its MIA. So here I am re-writing my WHOLE FLIPPIN' STORY. It's all gone, so, sorry if it sucks. I forgot half of what I wrote.

I almost cried.

Actually, not really. It takes quite a bit to make me cry.  
>I've only cried in 4 movies EVER. (Kay maybe it's not that impressive, but still)<p>

Anybody care to guess my movies?

Probably not. But anyway...

**I normally write all my reviewers at the top with so something that says 'special thanks to', this time I'm going to skip that in an ****attempt to get this up as soon as possible. SORRY to all who reviewed! I love them all, no joke, they make my week/month/life. Every time I****get a review I get up and dance and sing and update. NO JK, guys, NO JK.**

**Well, on with the story! SORRY THIS IS NOWHERE AS GOOD AS THE ORIGINAL:**

**(...but the plot does thicken :0)**

* * *

><p>Why must the universe be against me?<p>

Seriously. I think it really enjoys screwing me over. Like the Universe is the Florida Marlins player and I am Buster Posie. (If you live in North California and don't know who buster Posie is, I am ashamed. Open up a tab, and look him up…now.)

Okay, maybe it's not the universe screwing me over…it's Iggy. And Bambi-eyes.

Iggy, dang him. He's almost as bad as Nick, or Fang. Those three are the causes for everything that goes wrong in the world.

Washed your white pants with a red marker in your pocket?

Jumped in the Pool with your phone?

Microwaved you food with the fork?

Pulled up the flowers instead of the weeds?

Popped the Hindenburg?

Amputated the wrong limb?

Caused the stock market to crash?

Nick, Fang, and Iggy's fault.

Oh, oops, you guys don't know how Iggy is yet, do you?

I guess I've been pretty dang neglectful then. Almost like I forgot to feed my dog for weeks, or never condition my hair, or didn't update my story for 2 months. But worse.

Well, not worse than the dog thing, but still. I haven't mentioned a large part of my life to your guys, my friends-more like my family.

Well, I mentioned my baby girl-Angel, and Dr. M, but I haven't spoken of her other children, and their friend.

Dr. M's children are; Angel-Obviously, Ella-who is actually Dr. M's real daughter, Gazzy-who is actually Angel's biological brother, and Nudge-who was adopted. But, Iggy, their-and my, friend is so close to the family that he may as well be adopted to. As well as myself.

Confusing, right?

Actually, everything about these kids are bonkers…

They kind of remind me of a Picasso painting, Insane, colorful, abstract, and hard to figure out. Npt everybody gets them, and sometimes it takes time and a lot of thinking to appreciate it's beauty.

I really do care about them, a lot.

However, as in all families, there are times where I want to strangle them.

Now is one of those times.

Thinking it would be painless and cute, I swore you come to a little friend picnic/bonfire thing.

You may be thinking, "Come on now, Max, what's so bad about that? That sounds like fun!" Well, what Nudge and her bambi eyes neglected to tell me was Iggy decided that he was going to invite his buddy also.

Can you guess who Iglets BESTEST friend ever is?

Haley Williams from Paramore?

I wish. As you've probably guessed, it's numero uno arch-enemy, Nick.

Yes, the universe is indeed out to get me.

-LINE BREAK-

"Max, pleaseeee! It would make me so happy!", Nudge pleaded. Ever since she got to my house this morning all she's done is beg me to let her give me a make-over. Like every other time we were together.

"Nudge, no. We're going to make a bonfire. Not strut on the dog-walk.", I told her exasperated.

She huffed and replied, "Catwalk. It's called a CATwalk. Jeezums. And pretty please, Max. I haven't seen you in forever and you barely talk and you haven't been at school recently, and you saw Angel and not us that one day-she told us about that, and you've been acting weird recently...Don't give me that look, Max, I know something more is up with you recently. And I know how secretive you are so I didn't push it. Just do me a favor here Max. Please." I stared at her in shock for second; Nudge looked on the brink of insanity.

I didn't know what else to do so I just nodded, eyes wide. Nudge sighed in relief and muttered to herself, "Thank goodness, if she didn't our plan would be harder...", Wait, what plan? She cleared her throat and added with volume,"I'm going to get my wand**(A/N: a 'wand' is a type of hair curler)**, I brought it with me but its downstairs. B-R-B."

Whoa, how'd did she-when did she-what did she...What else does she notice about me?

My train of thought was derailed when Nudge came skipping into my room again. How does she skip that quickly?

Nudge plugged this weird cylinder shaped metal thing into an outlet and said, "I'm just going to wand your head and make you wear dark jeggings, and water-line your eyes. Nothing too much." Nudge looked thrilled with herself though.

I nodded again, not completely sure what all that meant, and sat down into the swivel chair she was pointing to. Nudge attacked my hair immediately, and hummed to herself as she worked. I took this time to think back on these past weeks.

Yeah, it's been a while since you've heard from me, huh?

Nothing much happened. I watched Glee start up again only to see it break off again. Ugh. Freaking stupid Fox. Um, I ignored Nick...and talked to Fang over IM.

Fang over IM has been a lot more reclusive since you guys have heard. We've actually become pretty close, but no more serious stuff...well, other than he plans to take some risks with that girl.

So really you missed nothing.

Ouch! Dang it, the wand hit me!

This is going to be a long afternoon.

-Line Break-

I stacked the last log on the fire pit, fluffed up the kindling, sat back on my heels, and waited for Iggy to get back from his car. He always lit the fire and would be pretty put-out if I started it without him. He gave me a text a few minutes ago saying he was on his way.

I coughed and spit out a bit of old ash, our past remains were still here. My lips curved up into a smile as I thought of our mot-so long ago bonfires.

Apparently, as I was thinking, Iggy tried to sneak up on me a poke me in on the sides. He really should know better by now. The extra bird senses keep me hyper-aware of everything and made me crazily fast when I turned around and poked Iggy in the abs, before he could even touch me.

"Agh! Every time! How do you do that Max?", Iggy questioned.

I smirked, "I'm magical."

Iggy pouted, "Really though, the only person who can do that is F-Nick." Iggy cringed. He realized his mistake almost immediately. Why would he mention something he knew would make me mad, is he a masochistic?

"Speaking of _Nick_. What have you the idea, how could you even _think_ that inviting him would be a good idea? I hate him! You know that!" I shot at him.

Iggy gave me a helpless look, "Max, please. He's not a bad guy. Try and be nice to him."

"You aren't seriously giving _me_ that shit, are you?" I snapped.

"Max, Nick really is a nice guy. He cares about you. He just has some…problems. Nick has gone through a lot, more than we could even comprehend. It's not his fault."

I was fuming, "It's not his fault? _He's_ gone through a lot? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Max. Do you see that?"

"What? Don't you try and change the subject. You know that Nick-"

Iggy cut me off again. "Max! Look out!"

I spun around just in time to catch a kick aimed at my neck. My eyes widened in shock.

It was an Eraser.

Now, let me explain. Erasers are half-man half-wolf, blood thirsty creatures that once tortured me on a daily basis and I've seen them kill many other experiments when I was at Itex. They also chased after me when I escaped. However, when the government found me the Erasers stopped attacking me, so I had thought they were all destroyed.

Apparently not.

I landed a punch on his face before he could pull out his knife. He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest so my hands were useless, and sliced at my back. Starting to panic, I kneed him in the stomach and pivoted around while sending him a outer-cresant kick to his jaw. I heard a smash.

He looked angry, and prepared myself for him to come after me again. But before he could step forward, it looked like an invisible force pushed him back. He growled, but retreated back into the woods.

My mind was racing. What the hell just happened. I so many emotions at once, fear, anger, and utter shock. It took me a minute to sort my head out, remember who I was, and what I was doing here. Bonfire. Bonfire with friends. Right.

Well, crap. My shirt was in shreds. I'd have to get my jacket out of the car before everyone got here. I turned around to see an Iggy looking like he was about to faint.

"Max." Iggy said, zombie-like, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"Hey, Iggy. Um, that was just, uh, that was…well, I guess I have some explaining to do about that man."

"Max."

"Yeah, well, um, it is kinda scary. He was kind of scary, but it's okay…he's not going to hurt you." I told him, cooing. Shit. He's probably going to be traumatized.

"Max."

Yeah, I'll have to find a good therapist. "It's going to be okay. I'll explain everything to you later. Breathe Iggy."

"Max, your-your, uh, your back." Iggy's voice sounded strangled.

Oh, crap. I probably got cut up pretty bad. I'm bleeding. That's what Iggy is freaking out for.

I turned around, and realized that I wished severe cuts were my problem.

Iggy was freaking out because the back of my shirt was cut open, because my back was exposed…because my wings were exposed.

"Fuck. Iggy, uh, well, uh. Shit. Iggy, I uh, I better just get this over with," I fully extended out my wings, "Iggy, I have wings."

Iggy turned impossibly paler, and started babbling gibberish, "You, so…he..You…Fan-Nick…what!...only one, but…you have wings. Max…that means your Ph-." He trailed off after that last word.

"Um, Iggy, I'll explain everything to you later…probably. But right now, you need to calm down before everyone gets here." I tried to console him.

"I thought only he had wings though." Iggy said in awe.

"Wait, what? Who else has wings?", I looked over at Iggy, "Who's he?"

Iggy looked thunderstruck, like he realized he said something he wasn't supposed to. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he said, "Um, he's…he is…umm …he-"

Then, Iggy collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, you may try to kill me. I understand. <strong>

**I don't update for a very long time, then I leave this cliffy...hehe.**

**Sorry! But reviews are definally appreciated! I love getting them! T****hey make my day/week/month/life, and believe it or no****t, they do make me**

**update faster. I would have given up on this story if it wasn't for the reviews! So thank you so so SOO much for them!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~M**


End file.
